


Grovel

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Begging, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Edging, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There were few things Throk wanted in this world: The prince of the Galra groveling was one.





	Grovel

**Author's Note:**

> More Lothrok, lovelies. Another one I enjoyed writing on my tumblr sinfultrails and enjoy posting on here for you. Hope you guys have a fun read.
> 
> Any questions on ABO stuff, drop me an IM or ask.

“Do you know how long I have waited for this?”

Lotor breathed heavily as his hands are tied behind him, feeling Throk gripping between the cuffs to hold him in place.

He breathed shakily as the commander was completely still, his cock sitting inside his slit. As if using it as a sheath instead of thrusting into him. A rippling warmth clenched around the clock as he’s unable to move.

Throk slid his fingers into the long white hair, twisting his fingers around it to keep his grip.

“How long I’ve waited to have you like this? Bound. Helpless. Under my control,” he leaned in, his warm breasts tickling the back of the prince’s neck.

The Prince shivered and tried to push back. He stopped though when his head was yanked back, forcing him to arch.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out about what you did to me? That I wouldn’t figure it out?” He laid over him narrowing his eyes at him, “Did you really think I would give you what you want without making you work for it?”

Lotor shivered and bit his bottom lip. He panted a bit and whimpered needily when Throk gave an extremely slow thrust inside him, hitting his spot gently.

“Ghhhnnnnngh….!”

“Hmph…already so wet….predictable,” he dug his nails lightly into the other’s scalp, “Only a whore as depraved as you could be so wet from simply having a cock in this needy hole.”

The Prince whimpered “Hnngh…please…..”

“Oh?” Throk’s eyes lit up a bit as he smirked a bit ““Please? Is the proud prince begging me to fuck his pretty, slutty hole? My my my, imagine if the whole fleet was here….”

Lotor grits his teeth and tries to push his hips back, to try and increase the pace—

His head is pulled back almost at an angle, as he gasped sharply.

“If you do that again I’ll pull out and leave you here with your slit on display for anyone to walk in an use. Filthy thing aren’t you?” Throk grits out as he sneered down at him.

Lotor blushed hard and bit his lip trembling in a mix of pleasure and embarrassment at how wet the idea made him….

“Do you really think you deserve my forgiveness? Do you even want me to really fuck you?” He started to pull out.

“N-noooo please please please don’t pull out…..!” The young prince sobbed as he shook harshly, “Please…please I’m sorry….I’m sorry I’m sorry…..!”

Throk raised a brow at him as he hummed, “Are you really sorry?”

A choked cry escaped Lotor at the harsh trust he received.

“For humiliating me?” He gave another hard thrust “For messing with my head?” and another, “For having me punished” he angled his hips to hit up against the other’s spot “For your crime!?”

Lotor wanted to scream at the pleasure that courses through him for those simple hard thrusts. He gasped and shook, as his legs started shaking. He looked back shakily, sweat and tears sliding down his face.

“Y-yes…! Yeeeeessss I’m sorry please….!” He panted and grits his teeth as the thrusts stop again. Oh he needs it…he needs it so bad….!

“Hmmmm…..” The Commander narrowed his eyes “….No.”

Lotor screeched as Throk pulled out of him, starting to cry at the emptiness before he’s lifted up and held in the air by two hand gripping his thighs.

“No I don’t think you should cum just yet….” he panted as he felt the top of Throk’s cock teasingly rub over his folds. He could feel the evil grin against the back of his neck.

“I just love seeing you grovel like the lowly little whore you are…..”


End file.
